AMARYLIS
by fifioluluge
Summary: Luhan menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Apa kini ia sudah terlambat? Haruskah ia menahan sakit melihat sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya melamar orang lain. HUNHAN/TAORIS/HUNTAO. ONESHOOT.


**AMARYLIS**

Summary :

Luhan menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Apa kini ia sudah terlambat? Haruskah ia menahan sakit melihat sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya melamar orang lain.

**Ini REMAKE dari CERPEN karya Taniya Naya Judulnya "Amarylis"**

* * *

"Hei, kenapa kamu marah kubilang cantik?" Sehun menarik tanganku.

"Aku ini namja! Aku nggak suka!"

"Tapi aku suka."

"Sehun..!" Buku yang kupegang spontan melayang padanya.

* * *

Itu lima tahun lalu. Kadangkala aku masih suka mengingat masa-masa bersama Sehun. Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku selalu teringat Sehun?

Lima tahun berlalu, namun bayangan pertengkaranku dengan Sehun masih membekas. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Bagaimanapun kami telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Apakah pantas hanya karena Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku lantas aku memusuhinya?

Kupikir awalnya dia hanya bercanda saja, namun saat kusadari keseriusan ucapannya, entah kenapa justru amarah yang memenuhi kepalaku. Ataukah sebenarnya aku takut perasaan Sehun dapat mengubah persahabatan yang selama ini terjalin antara kami?

Dan kebodohanku yang lain adalah membiarkannya pergi. Selama lima tahun aku memutuskan komunikasi dengannya. Sekarang aku menyesal. Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan Sehunku.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kaki memasuki pekarangan rumah itu. Betapa susahnya mencari sebuah alamat di kota besar seperti ini. Mataku menatap sebuah tulisan yang terpahat di Plang sebuah flat sederhana khusus namja.

Kurasa memang aku telah sampai tempat yang kutuju. Ini alamat yang diberikan oleh pamannya Sehun. Menurut cerita beliau, Sehun meninggalkan rumahnya selepas kuliah dan dia jarang pulang ke sana. Mereka maklum saja, mungkin karena orangtuanya sudah tak ada lagi, tak ada kewajiban untuk pulang. Apalagi dia tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa pasang mata menatapku. Aku mencoba tersenyum dan mengucap salam.

Seorang dari mereka menghampiriku.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanyanya.

"Benar Sehun tinggal di sini? Oh Sehun."

"Kamu siapa?"

"Luhan." kataku mengulurkan tangan. "Aku temannya saat dia masih tinggal di China. Masih ada hubungan famili. Pamannya yang memintaku menemuinya." kataku untuk lebih meyakinkan karena namja di hadapanku ini tak mau berhenti menatapku.

"Luhan?" ucapnya saat menjabat tanganku. "Xiao Lu Han?"

Aku tersentak. Dia tahu namaku! Aku mengangguk pelan. namja itu tersenyum.

"Aku Kris. Ayo, masuklah." katanya mengajakku duduk di ruang tamu.

Namja yang mengaku bernama Kris itu meninggalkanku sendirian. Tak lama kemudian dia muncul dan menyerahkan sebuh buku tebal padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Kubuka perlahan. Kubaca tulisan yang terpahat indah di kertasnya. Kumpulan Foto Oh Sehun. Sebuah kata di bawahnya nyaris membuatku tersentak.

Xiao Lu Han. Namaku. Kupandang sejenak Kris di hadapanku. Dia mengangguk. Mungkin dari sinilah ia tahu namaku.

Kubuka perlahan halaman demi halaman buku tebal itu. Terasa ada yang menggenang di kelopak mataku.

"Dia fotografer yang handal kan?" suara Kris mengejutkanku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Masih kulihat lembar demi lembar foto diriku sendiri. Aku tak pernah menyadari, Sehun yang sedari dulu suka membawa kamera ke mana-mana, dan kadang suka usil mengarahkan kameranya padaku, ternyata semua foto-fotoku ada di sini.

Air mataku mengalir turun. Rupanya Sehun memang mencintaiku.  
"Kamu bisa bawa buku itu." kata Kris.

"Sehun mana?" tanyaku sambil menyeka air mataku.

"Sehun ada proyek pemotretan di Jeju selama sebulan. Baru beberapa hari lalu berangkat."

Lemaslah aku mendengarnya.

"Kapan dia kembali?" tanyaku.

Kris menggeleng. "Sebenarnya Sehun sudah nggak tinggal lagi di sini sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Dia menyewa rumah di dekat tempat kerjanya. Dan buku itu tertinggal di kamarnya. Sempat kukembalikan, tapi dia nggak mau dan justru memberikannya padaku."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kris. Apakah Sehun ingin melupakanku?

"Kamu pulang saja. Nanti kalau aku ketemu dia, akan kukabari. Atau kuberikan nomornya saja, nanti…"

"Nggak usah." aku memotong kata-katanya.

Mungkin Sehun memang ingin melupakanku. Apakah memang aku tak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi? Kenapa kini aku ragu untuk menemuinya?

* * *

Ini hari terakhir masa cutiku dari semenjak aku mencari Sehun ke Seoul. Sebulan sudah aku menyesali diriku sendiri. Menyesali kebodohanku. Sungguh, kini aku justru semakin merindukan sosok Sehun. Mungkin sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan saja.

Baru hendak kulangkahkan kakiku keluar, sesosok wajah muncul di hadapanku. Berkali-kali kukerjapkan mataku untuk memastikan penglihatanku.

"Ini aku, Luhan." katanya.

"Sehun-ah, bogosippo…" kataku memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Sehun tak bereaksi apapun. Dia justru melepaskan pelukanku. Kulihat tatapan matanya pun tak sehangat dulu. Ada apa denganmu, Sehun?

"Kris bilang kamu mencariku."

Aku mengangguk.

"Pamanmu mau ketemu. Bibimu juga sudah kangen."

"Aku sudah ketemu mereka." balasnya datar.

Sehun menjaga jarak dariku. Sepertinya dia masih merasa canggung denganku.

"Aku juga kangen kamu, Sehun." kataku lirih.

"Yang aku tau, kamu marah dan nggak mau ketemu aku lagi." ujar Sehun sinis.

"Aku emosi." jawabku cepat.

Sehun menatapku.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sebenarnya nggak bermaksud… aku memang menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku salah."

"Butuh berapa lama buat menyadarinya?"

Aku menunduk. Aku memang terlambat menyadarinya.

Saat tersadar, Sehun terlanjur pindah ke kota lain. Dan bodohnya, aku tak pernah berusaha mencarinya. Kalau sekarang aku baru berani muncul, tentulah itu sudah sangat terlambat.

"Aku minta maaf, Sehun. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik."

"Masih merasa kita bersahabat?" sindirnya.

"Aku tau maaf saja nggak cukup. Tapi aku sungguh menyesal."

"Belajarlah terima kenyataan. Kita bukan seperti dulu lagi." tandasnya.

"Kamu nggak mau maafin aku, Hun?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Luhan. Tapi hubungan kita tetap nggak akan kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Perlahan Sehun melangkah meninggalkanku. Dia sungguh berbeda. Dia bukan Sehun sahabatku dulu. Apakah memang sikap kasarku yang telah membuatnya berubah sedingin ini?

* * *

"Jadi kalian sudah ketemu?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Apa Sehun yang kamu kenal memang sikapnya seperti itu, Kris?" tanyaku setelah aku menceritakan pertemuanku dengan Sehun pada Kris. Sengaja aku ingin mengorek info darinya.

"Nggak juga sih. Dia anaknya asyik. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang… kalian pernah bermasalah sebelumnya?"

"Ya, Kris. Aku menyinggung perasaan Sehun." jawabku lesu.

"Ah, kamu pernah bikin dia patah hati ya?"

"Apa?!" seruku. Bagaimana Kris bisa menebak dengan pas? Tahukah dia yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kumpulan foto. Judul dengan namamu. Dan juga kedatanganmu. Bagiku cukup buat menyimpulkan."  
"Kau cukup berbahaya." desisku.

Terdengar suara tertawa di seberang.

"Baiklah. Kita ganti topik saja. Gimana pekerjaanmu? Emm.. sebaiknya kamu ceritakan tentang dirimu dulu."

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Namja ini lumayan menyenangkan. Baru beberapa kali kami berkomunikasi, rupanya dia cepat sekali mengakrabkan diri. Dan tanpa terasa aku mulai lancar bercerita padanya.

* * *

Aku berlari kecil menghindari gerimis yang tiba-tiba turun. Kuputuskan untuk berteduh sebentar di emperan sebuah toko.

Dinginnya angin malam makin menusuk kulitku. Tiba-tiba sebuah jaket terulur di depanku. Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke samping. Pemilik jaket itu…

"Pakailah! Nanti kamu bisa masuk angin."

"Kok kamu di sini, Hun?" tanyaku dengan wajah sumringah setelah mengenakan jaketnya.  
"Aku lagi jalan-jalan sama…" belum selesai Sehun bicara, seorang namja bermata panda yang manis menghampiri kami.

"Luhan, ini Tao. Aku jalan-jalan sama dia tadi. Kebetulan ini pertama kalinya dia ke Busan. Tao, ini Luhan, teman kecilku dulu." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum pada namja panda di sampingnya.  
Namja itu tersenyum mengulurkan tangan. "Tao."

"Luhan." jawabku memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Oh, dia pacar kamu ya, Hun?" tanyaku pura-pura menggodanya. Berharap jawaban 'tidak' yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya seperti itulah." jawab Tao.

Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Sungguh rasanya ingin pingsan saja mendengar jawaban itu. Atau siapa saja tolong aku! Aku tak ingin mendengarnya!

Kenapa juga tak ada satu pun kendaraan umum yang lewat padahal ini belum terlalu malam? Aku ingin pergi. Aku ingin menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Aku sadar, aku memang telah kehilangan Sehun.

* * *

Aku begitu terkejut melihat Sehun di Beijing. Tepatnya sudah ada di depan rumahku di Minggu pagi.

Setangkai amarylis putih disodorkannya di hadapanku.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tanyanya.

"Ke mana?"

"Ikut saja."

"Tao juga ikut ke sini?" tanyaku sesaat setelah kami melepas lelah sembari duduk di trotoar yang bebas dari kendaraan bermotor setiap Minggu paginya.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalian udah lama kenal?"

"Lumayan. Dia junior designer. Kami pernah bekerjasama dalam sebuah proyek pemotretan. Butik tempatnya bekerja yang menyediakan bajunya."

"Kalian udah lama berhubungan?" tanyaku lirih.

Menahan perih yang tiba-tiba datang. Sempat kulihat Sehun menatapku.

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia justru meraih tanganku dan mengecup pelan jemariku. Aku terperanjat. Tak mengerti apa maksud Sehun melakukan ini padaku.

"Aku berencana melamarnya."

Spontan kutarik tanganku dari genggaman Sehun. Aku yakin Sehun pasti menyadari keterkejutanku.  
"Kamu marah?" tanyanya.

"Apa aku berhak marah?" tanyaku balik.

"Dulu kita berpisah dengan cara yang nggak menyenangkan. Atau kamu mau bilang sesuatu?"  
Aku terdiam. Merasa ragu. Haruskah kukatakan? Tapi bukankah ini tujuanku mencarinya?  
"Ada tiga hal." ucapku akhirnya.

"Pertama?"  
"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian lima tahun lalu."

"Dimaafkan. Kedua?"

"Kamu tetap sahabatku."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kamu juga, Luhan. Dan..?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku."

Sehun langsung menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya diam tertunduk.

"Kamu tau kan aku akan melamar Tao?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kuhargai perasaanmu, tapi…"

"Aku tau, Sehun." potongku cepat.

"Aku nggak mengharapkan apa-apa. Aku hanya mau bilang kamu benar. Aku harus bisa terima kenyataan. Kamu masih mau menganggapku sahabatmu itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Jangan menangis." ucap Sehun sambil menghapus air mata yang sempat menetes di wajahku.

"Kamu akan mendapatkan namja yang mencintaimu, Luhan." lanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

* * *

Aku masih menatap tiket pesawat pulang pergi Beijing-Korea di tanganku. Sehun yang mengirimkannya. Dia ingin aku datang di acara pertunangannya. Sebagai sahabat, tentu aku harus ada.

Namun sebagai seorang yang mencintainya, bagaimanakah rasamu bila namja yang kau cintai menyematkan cincin di jari namja lain? Tak perlu kukatakan seberapa hancurnya perasaanku.

Mungkin mengalahkan ledakan bom di kota Hirosima dan Nagasaki pada tahun 1945. Walaupun hatiku hancur lebur, namun ragaku harus tetap berdiri tegak untuk menyaksikannya.

Kris yang menjemputku di bandara. Dia tersenyum aneh menatapku.  
"Wajahmu jelek banget. Cobalah tersenyum sedikit. Mau menunjukkan kalau kamu patah hati?" komentarnya.  
Gila! Bagaimana namja ini bisa tahu saja apa yang ada dalam benakku?

"Kamu keturunan paranormal?" balasku.

"Nah ya, benar kan tebakanku?"

Aku tersenyum masam. Di saat seperti ini memang sosok seperti Kris lah yang aku butuhkan. Dia pandai mencairkan suasana.

* * *

Malam itu Kris pula yang menemaniku datang. Tapi apakah tidak salah? Kalau untuk sebuah acara pertunangan kurasa terlalu minimalis dan sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang telah hadir.

Mungkin belum kali ya? Tapi aku juga belum melihat sosok Tao maupun Sehun.

"Jangan tegang begitu." ujar Kris.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Sehun memang bukan untukku. Aku harus terima kenyataan.

Tak lama kemudian Tao berjalan menggamit lengan Sehun. Hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya. Sehun langsung membuka sendiri acaranya.

"…dan selanjutnya malam hari ini saya akan mempersembahkan seluruh hati saya kepada seorang namja cantik…" Sehun berjalan mengambil seikat bunga yang telah disiapkan di meja sudut.

_Aku terhenyak. Oh tidak! Bunga itu! Kenapa harus amarylis? Sehun, setega itukah kamu padaku?_

Sehun tersenyum pada Tao. Tao membalasnya lalu mengangguk. Sehun menatapku yang hanya beberapa langkah di dekat Tao. Dia berjalan menghampiriku. Aku hanya terdiam dengan kebingungan dan kegelisahan yang menjadi. Sehun menyodorkan amarylis itu ke hadapanku.

Aku tak mengerti.

"Xiao Lu Han, kamu satu-satunya namja yang kucintai. Sahabatku, mau menikah denganku?"

Aku hanya tercengang mendengarnya. Kutatap Sehun dan Tao bergantian.

Tao tersenyum menghampiriku.

"Jangan sampai kamu menyesal lagi." ucapnya.

"Tapi, Tao… Kamu…"

"Sehun bukan pacarku. Yang sebenarnya pacarku adalah…" Tao langsung menggamit lengan Kris.

Aku ternganga melihatnya.

"Semua ini skenario sahabatmu, Lu. Dia ingin tau seberapa besar cintamu padanya. Dan pertunangan ini sebenarnya disiapkan buat kamu." sambung Kris.

Aku melotot pada Sehun.

"Kamu marah?" tanyanya.

Aku langsung merebut amarylis dari tangannya.

"Aku nggak sebodoh itu membiarkanmu pergi sampai dua kali. Dasar, Sehun gila!"

Sehun langsung memelukku. Dan kini kulihat namja yang kucintai itu menyematkan cincin di jari manisku.

**END**

**Mind To Review**

**THAKYOU**


End file.
